I'm a girl so what?
by supeslayer10
Summary: Allen Walker. I know, not the best name for a girl. But Mana wanted it and that's that. Anyway, my Master Cross Marian(curse him) knocked me out to send me to the Black Order, where I will become an Exorcist. I will save the souls of the Akuma. That is what I promised Mana, before I killed him. This is me keeping that promise. Fem!Allen - Female Allen. Possible Yullen or Laven.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own D. Grayman. If i did Allen would be a girl.**

Allen stared up at the cliff face. She couldn't believe it. She had gone through FOUR countries that had several deserts, a couple of mountains and she only had one train ride, and now she had to climb a cliff. A FREAKING CLIFF! She loved her master and everything (not!) but this was too much.

_ Quit complaining, Allen. Move forward, always keep walking._ Or climbing as it were. She sighed. Sometimes (read 'all the time') she really hated her master.

-1 hour 32 minutes later-

She pulled up for the last time, and collasped safely on the ground.

"Timcampy, we made it, we made it to the Black Order." she stared up at the building from her back. _No wonder master hates it, it looks dirty and we all know something dirty can't be allowed near master, now can it? Allen thought slightly sarcastic._

She groaned and started walking. She hoped they had an extra bed cause she was tired. Allen walked up to the gate and looked around. Where were the guards?

"Hello? Anyone home? My name is Allen Walker here by referral from General Cross? She waited for a few moments and when no answer came she turned to leave. _ Master is going to be mad._

"Take physical quiz with the gatekeeper." said a voice from seemingly nowhere. The Gatekeeper? Who-? A bright yellow light blinded her for a moment. It seemed to have come from the statue and it was x-raying her. Suddenly the statue started to sob and cry.

He fails! I see the pentacle! He could be Akuma!" it wailed. Allen had the urge to cover her ears when what it said sank in.

** "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" **I roared over the statue **"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A HE? I'M A GIRL, AND IF I'M AN AKUMA SO IS SWORD MANIAC ON THE ROOF!"** by the time she was done, the statue was silent and I was panting. I heard a whoosh and a thud as the said maniac landed in front of her.

"You have some nerve coming here by yourself, and then calling me a maniac." This man , there was no way she'd call him boy, was at least 6'5 with dark blue hair in a higt ponytail blue almost black eyes and currently had bandages wrapped around his chest with an exorcist coat on. She decided she was done looking him over.

"Well if I was an akuma, yes I would have some nerve coming here alone, and from where I was standing you did look like a sword carrying lunatic. I almost called you a girl cause of your hair then I saw your chest." he looked taken aback for a moment before he covered it up. I doubt many had said something like that cause of his sword or something so blunt, but if there was one thing I got from master is that I say what I'm thinking without worrying about the consequences.

"Well I'll find out if your an Akuma when I cut open your insides." he growled. Oops, i touched a soft spot. Hehe. He launched himself at me. This was good I havent had a sparring lesson for awhile. But I had an advantage. While we'd been conversing I'd been preparing for this.

I jumped over his head just as he swung at my stomach. I landed in a crouch and spun around doing a back handspring and ended up with my back pressed against the statue with the sword maniac charging at me. I had a few knives strapped on me but I had one sword and if I was honest it was my pride and joy. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen when i walked by the shop. But back to the lunatic charging at me. I could activate my Anti weapon but h;d cut I brought out Jin. It had a pure silver handle and a blade the color of an onyx gem. It was not too thick, but thin enough to hide under my shirt. I brought it up just as he brought his down.

I looked up at his shocked face and grinned. Jin was my baby, I had even hid him from Master Cross cause I knew he'd sell it if he saw the pure silver on it.

I pushed my hand up and shoved the blade away. I rushed forward and I swung Jin at his head but he blocked it and thrusted his back. I spun around and did several back hand springs but in the process my whit hair had fallen out of its pins cascading around my shoulder.

"There should be a referral letter to a guy named Komui? Have you gotten it?" The maniac froze just as our blades met and metal screeched against metal. our faces were inches apart that we could feel the others' breath on our face. We locked eyes not willing to back down. I applied more pressure and he did the same. As we waited, I got bored.

"This is boring." he looked at me as if saying no duh. I ignored it and continued. "Wanna try and maim each other while we wait?" He looked at me for a second as if i had two head. After a few seconds i got impatient. "So?" he started.

"You were serious?" He said in disbelief. He thought I had been joking. As an answer I shoved his blade aside and tried to stab him in the gut. He jumped back and came at me I blocked and swung this time at his head. He spun and tried to stab me in the ribs and almost got me, but now I have a gash on my side. I gasped. He smirked thinking he had me. Oh if he knew the pain I went as Master's apprentice he wouldn't think so. I pushed the pain aside and then I dived forward rolling to stand and and twirled around just in time to block a blow to my throat. I parried and then we locked swords again we were so close that I was seeing 4 eyes instead of two. We were about to spin away when we heard panicked shouting coming from what looked like the maniac's golem.

"Kanda, stop! I found the letter!You hear me stop the attack!" some high pitched voice that sounded male but was way to high to tell.

"Eh, Kanda?" I asked. He looked back at me with a blank stare. "Was that a woman or a dude, cause i think it was a man but it was really too high pitched to tell? I saw slight amusement flit through his eyes as laughter erupted from his golem along with an outraged yell.

"Open the gates!" the voice said. The gates opened.

"We let go on three?" He nodded.

"3...2...1." i counted. We jumped back just as a clip board went through the place where Kanda's head had been. We looked at the sheepish green haired girl beside us.

"Hi, I'm Lenalee." She stuck her hand out. I looked at her hand, uncomfortable. I don't shake hands. In fact I rarely let people touch and if I do it's cause i really trust them. I looked back at her to see a confused looked on her face,

"He, sorry, I don't I don't like people touching me." I grimaced at the memory of the last person to touch me. He was in the hospital for two weeks. What can I say I overreacted.

She put her hand down uncertainly, while Kanda just Hn' and walked through the gate.

"Rigth, um, come this way and I'll show you the way to your room before you go to the medical wing." She said

"The medical wing? What for?" She looked at me oddly.

"Allen you have a 5 inch gash on your side." she stated as if I should have known. To be honest I had forgotten. And I told her so.

She laughed nervously and started to guide me through the hall. What's her deal?

The residents of the black order that were sitting around the camera gaped. She had forgotten a 5 inch gash in her side. This girl was had shrugged it off as if it was nothing. A normal girl would collapse. They shuddered when they thought about what pain she must have suffered for her to do that.

Kanda stalked to his room, scowling at people in the hallway. On the inside he was fighting back his emotions. The girl had kept up with Mugen no problem had even given him a few scratches. The thing that got him though is she did it with no effort and did'nt seem to think that it was strange. and if he was honest with himself he would say that was very attractive. But that was ridiculous he didn't think girls were attractive. Jerry must have put something in his noodles, he concluded.

**Please review! And if you could give me some new ideas at the end of every chapter, otherwise i may lose inspiration.**


	2. my weapon!

Lenalee lead me to a door that said Medical Wing. In all honesty I hate doctors as a rule. Before I learned that I would end up there whether or not I wanted to, I ran away at the name 'Doctor', and would fight tooth and nail before I willingly went to a doctors. Good days.

"This is where my brother examines all newcomers." Lenalee's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I smiled politely at her before walking through the doors. The room was the form of some of my nightmares. Shiny white walls, two way mirror, with sparkling medical tools on a rolling plate thing. The metal table in the middle of the floor brought memories I could do without. I pushed the clawing panic trying to surface down. I walk over the floor, my steps echoing against the white tile. A man stood to the side. I assumed that he was Lenalee's brother. He was around average height. He had purplish hair with half moon glasses on his nose. Oh don't the white coat.

"Hi, Miss. Walker. My name is Komui. If you would lay down on the table for me I'll get started." I obeyed. He raised my shirt just above my gash.

"Lenalee, get the antisep-" I cut him off. No way in Hades would I let him put me to sleep.

"No." I was barely able to control my panic, If he came at me with a needle of any kind we would have problems.

"No?" Komui asked. "We need to dull the pain and the best way to do that is with a antiseptic!" He was sounding slightly hysterical.

"Mr. Komui if you come at me with a needle, I will not be responsible for what I do." I looked him in the eye and let my mask drop for a second so he could see I was barely holding on. He stared at me in surprise. He nodded after a moment.

"Never mind Lena. Do you need something to help, something to clamp on?" He asked uncertainly and frown marring hiss features. I shook my head no. He sighed, and nodded. Clearly he did not like this. I didn't like it either but tough luck.

I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth as he stabbed the gash. When He started to drag the thread through already raw flesh I slammed my head down on the metal table making a bang echo through the room. He stopped and looked back up at me.

"Are you sure you don't want?" He trailed off. I shook my head no as ragged breaths left me. He slowly started again. A gasp left me. I curled my toes as best as I could. I was just getting used to the burning pain from the drag of the needle, when he_ tugged._

"#!&!#$!#%. !#%&*!#!." Komui winced as the slew of curses I had picked up from some sailors flew out of my mouth. He let the pain recede before he started again. I clenched my fist and swore up a storm causing Komui to wince every few seconds. After A while that felt like eternity, he said he was done. I relaxed and looked up through a haze a pain. His hands were covered in blood, and he was silently crying,and Lenalee was loudly crying in the corner clutching her clipboard. I looked at them as they wiped their tears away.

"What are you crying for?" I wasn't being mean I was honestly curious. My hoarse voice seemed to make a fresh wave of tears course down at their cheeks. I looked at them in confusion. "What did I say?" Disbelief was on both their faces. What? What did I say?

"Allen you were in pain trying so hard not to scream." She said in a shaky voice. "And you _didn't _scream." Komui added whispering now. I was still confused.

"What does that have to do with you both crying?" They looked on in growing disbelief. I was starting to get irritated. "What is the matter with you two?" I slowly sat up and tested my side. Not too bad. I swung my legs over the side. I heard twin gasps.

"What?" People are really strange.

"Be careful." They actually sounded nervous.

"Why do you care? You don't know me." They both made a strangled noise, which oddly sounded like it echoed behind the mirror. Nosy people. Komui was about to say something when he stopped and shook his head. Let go see Hevlaska now.

"Who?" I asked as we walked out into the hallway.

************** People behind the mirror*************

The Research & Science Department stood in silence for a moment. Then John Reever broke the silence. "That girl must have been through Hades and back to go through that and not scream." Murmurs of agreement rolled through the people.

Jonny added "And she didn't think they could be concerned. As if she had no one to love her. What does that say about her life so far?" They all exchanged concerned glances. No one noticed Kanda slip out of the back as quiet as he'd come in.

****************** Back with Allen****************

I stared at the floating thing. Nope. I didn't like it. Not one bit not only was it hanging over what looked liked a endless pit, It was small. And I hate small vehicles with a passion. You could say I was claustrophobic. No I was claustrophobic.

"Do we have to take this to whoever is Hevlaska?" I looked at Komui. Lenalee had left. He was standing on said thing behind what looked like the controls. He glanced over his glasses at me.

"Yes. This is the only way to get to her." I really hated this. I walked over the extended bridge, and promptly fell to my knees as we surged downward. I swear my stomach had passed my throat and lodged itself in my brain. We finally came to a stop and right when I was about to lay into him, 5 chairs were put into the spotlight.

"Allen, these are the Great Generals, they are our bosses." One of the men chuckled.(sounded like a man so it was man)

"Komui your eye sight must be bad. That there is a girl." The others laugh and Komui flushed with humiliation. For some reason Anger rose up like a tsunami wave. They slowed to chuckles as I spoke.

"Excuse me? Permission to speak freely with no offense attended?" Still laughing the one that started it waved his hand. "Go on. What you say will not be held against you."

"My name is Allen girl or not. I was named after my best friend who is now dead, an' ta' add ta' the insult ya' mock Komui when he clearly the more informed of the folks here about me." By now they were silent and Komui was gaping. "So no' ta' offend or anythin',_ Generals, _I spat the title out, "ya are actin' might snobbish."I had slipped into my street talk by the end. They were silent. I coughed.

"Well. My piece is said. What am I here for, If you don't mind me asking?" I was back to the polite miss. One of the Generals snorted in disbelief.

"After that chewing out you're just going to continue like nothing happened?" I could hear the disbelief and doubt. I looked up in confusion. What was everyone's problem. Jeez you would think I was crazy. I frowned as answered.

"Well, now that I 'm done, what reason would there be to continue? I said my piece." I said, uncertain. I heard a few huff out a laugh.

"Then continue." They sat back to watch. I turned back to Komui who seemed to be out of it. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello?" I waited for a few minutes and he showed no signs of hearing me. "Komui?" I waited a few more seconds then huffed impatiently along with the Generals.

"Komui if you don't snap out of it I will throw you over the side of the monster of a vehicle!" I shouted. And as if I had cut the strings of a puppet, he dropped to the floor and curled up. I waited, and he peaked out.

'You didn't think I was serious, did you?" I asked. He stood up and laughed nervously. He flattened his coat.

"Okay Hevlaska, do your thing." I looked around in confusion when something white grabbed me. I struggled, when the thing tightened it's grip on me. A voice that sounded eerie but female, echoed around the walls.

"Calm yourself, little one." I stiffened. I stiffened, and my street voice came back.

"Who you callin' little? And Komui when I get out of this I will knee ya so hard tha' ya will sing soprano, and then I'll yank ya' hair out strand by strand and then I will cut off ya' jewels! If that don't work I will punch the livin' daylights out of ya'! By this time I was yelling. And I could here a few stifled chuckles from the Generals.

The white thing touched my arm, it was an ugly thing, it looked like all the skin had bubbled, melted , and tried into a twisted into a red thing with bumpy black veins. Pain flashed through my arm. I clenched my teeth, and tried to fight the inner beast that wanted to lash out my eyes flashed open and I met eyes with one of the Generals. He didnt flich when he met my eyes which surprised me. I was told that when my beast tried to get out like this my eyes were molten silver that swirled with madness, my canines grew, making me look I was, but I controlled it. He had pointed teeth with scars coming from his forehead that ended on his face. He looked back with his own beast, white eyes slightly crazy.

I faintly heard Hevlaska counting. "30%...58%...78%...83%...100% synch rate. She is able to fully use her Innocence. I heard gasps, but I was still locking eyes with the other feral. He bared his teeth at me and smirked. My inner beast responded and and bared my fangs at him growling where only he could here. And then I pulled the beast back. I smirked at him when he looked surprised. It took me years to do that.

I was dropped down to the platform. When I remembered Komui. I stilled, and slowly rose to look at him. I let a little killing intent show in my eyes. He dropped the clipboard so it would guard his jewels. I smirked. That left the face.

I lunged, feinting towards his family jewels, then at the last second brought my fist up in an uppercut. I smiled satisfied as he held his jaw.

"Now, can you show me the way to the cafeteria, I'm starving."

**********With the Generals****************

One of the General's spoke. "I can't believe she spoke like that to us!" he exclaimed. The other nodded in agreement but Winters shook his head.

"We told her that she could speak freely, so that's what she did." he said stretching out. The others looked at him like he grew a second head. "What more is she is like me." That drew the others up short. See it was a rumor that Winters was like a beast, but very few knew that he was beast, at least he shared genes with one.

"She's a feral?" the woman General nearly yelled(I don't know her name) Winters nodded.

"An alpha female too. She looked at my beast without flinching, which I have never seen someone do, so that means she's a really really powerful alpha, she could take down me of she needed to. I liked her." The other sat in silence.

********In the cafeteria.********

I stood in front of the window where this man named Jerry was making plates.

"What would you like to eat, sweetie, I can make you anything you like." That stopped me. I thought he would just hand out something/

"Anything?" I asked just to be sure. He nodded.I looked at him in amusement he had no idea what he just started.

Okay, I would like 36 steaks, 24 bowls of ramen, 21 pieces of pork chops, 3 bowls of veggie soup, 23 chicken breasts, 56 ribs no BBQ, and finally 47 tacos." I looked up to see him staring at me with pure joy. I noticed that the cafeteria had gone quiet. I laughed nervously rubbing the back of my head. Everyone was looking at me with their mouths open. Well all except Kanda who was sitting by himself.

*******10 minutes later*********

I pushed the mountain of food to the table Kanda was at. Everyone shook their head no as if trying to warn me. I stopped and sat down across from him, and started wolfing everything down. After a minute I felt his eyes glaring at me, I ignored him.I had just finish most of my food and was starting on the steaks when he decided to speak.

"What are you sitting here for, moyashi?"(bean sprout) I looked at him trying to prevent the growl that wanted to erupt at the nickname.

"You were the only one that didn't gape at me for having a mountain of food." as if that explained everything. I went back to my food, and managed to eat the rest of my food when he growled at me, slamming his hands on the table. He spilled my ramen. He SPILLED MY RAMEN! I slowly looked up at him.

"That was very rude, BAKAnda."I said calmly. Watching him look at me in disbelief.

"What did you say?" he was furious.

"You gave me a nickname, I gave you a nickname." I said back. I stood up and put my dishes on the cart. I was about to push away when I felt the tip of his sword touch my neck. I smirked. The people who saw it cowered. I hadn't let Ryu out in so long. I named my sword after my inner beast. And he was so hungry.

I rolled forward avoiding the slash he aimed at me. I somersaulted away as he ran after me. I pulled Jin out. as I twirled around just as he slashed down. I slowly let Ryu out to play.

**"Hi, kit." ** I smiled this was going to be fun.

*************30 minutes later***********

The cafeteria was destroyed. We were panting, leaning against the wall, we each had few gashes hear and there. we slid to the floor beside each other. I huffed.

"We call it a draw?"I asked leaning back. He huffed and nodded. A crash was heard as Komui finally made it to the door.

"What have you done?!" He screeched. Like a girl. He had a drill in one and and a buzz saw in the other. I looked at Kanda. He looked back.

"We run?" He nodded and then we were up and out rushing past Komui dodging his weapons. We ran down the hallway.

"Rematch later?" I asked. He nodded, and then we split up. I ran to my room, and he ran to his. This was the weirdest- nah this was actually pretty normal. I couldn't help but feel at home.


	3. My Pack

I was about to turn the corner to my room when Ryu warned a presence on the other side of the corner. I mentally nodded, and when I rounded the corner I threw my self forward coming up out of a roll. I flew to the side, slamming into a wall. A broadsword slammed down where my body had been few seconds ago. I brought Jin out and considered activating my innocence but decided not to. I charged forward swinging Jin towards who I now recognized as General Winters, fellow feral. He blocked and parried.

"Hey, girlie. I just wanted to talk about your beast." He said as we continued to fight.I narrowed my eyes, and then I smirked.

"Ryu is my beast, he is one of the Great Ferals." He faltered before coming back for more. A great Feral, is a feral that is a combination of all viscous beasts. Lions, panthers, mt. lion, cougar, things like that. They are also the hardest to control. Not many people survive this long with a Great Feral. You have to either crazy or a genius. I like to think I'm both. He twirled and a slash appeared on my arm. That usually wouldn't be a problem, but with Ryu so close to the surface, I could lose control, and if I do that Ryu looses control too. And if Ryu looses control, I 'll go on a killing spree. I stumbled back trying to hold on to little control I had left. It didn't help that Winters was taunting me.

"What's the problem, sweetie, can't take a little?" He mocked. He needs to know I'm about to lose control. I snarled at him. Both Ryu and I spoke.

_**"Winters, we're about to loose control. If that happens we will most likely kill everyone in this building!" We looked up at**_** him.** He nodded and backed off. Good. After a few moments I had some control. I looked up and nodded. He nodded back. He looked serious, I mean no smirking or anything!

"Do you have so little control?" he asked. I wanted to be angry, but I understood. Control was needed, without it we would go crazy, literally.I shook my head.

"We have merged completely, but earlier when I had to get the gas fixed up" here I showed him the gash. " The pain mixed with the fear of anything to do with doctors, my control was slipping, and then there was the Hevlaska thing." He nodded.

"If you ever need any help with her let me know." Her? Ryu? I laughed and he looked at me strange.

"Ryu is not female." He looked shocked Usually your beast is the same gender you are. I explained.

"It seems my parents were expecting a boy, so the Spirit Ferals gifted me with a male feral. Imagine Ryu's surprise when I was girl." He looked me over and nodded.

"Well goodnight, General." I turned and went to my room.

****************** With Winters**************

Winters walked away thinking about the young feral, when a thought came to him. She had known who he was. She had known he was a general and still attacked him. He laughed, the mad sound echoing through the Black Order, making everyone shiver.

"I like her, yes I do.

*************Next Morning with Allen*******************

I got up at around 4:00 to do my daily exercise. I took of my shirt and left my wraps on. It would cover everything. I moved the chair away from the desk and opened the door so that the cold air could sweep in. I shivered but threw it off, I'd be warm soon. I tilted the chair and balanced one hand on the chair I started to push ups off the back of the chair. It had took years for me to do that without falling. First with Mana and then with Cross, even though he said it was a waste of time. I had just finished my 500th push up when I heard a noise. I pushed off the chair grabbed hold of it and threw it into whoever was at the door. I heard a yelp. I activated my arm. It glowed green, before swelling up 5 x's it's original size.

"I swear if your a creeper peeking at me, I will cut off your balls. However if you're an Akuma I will slice you in half." I said waiting for whoever it was to show itself. It was a man with spiky blond hair with something hanging out his mouth. He was wearing a white coat. He already had two points against him. I walked up to him.

"Why were you outside my door?" I brandished my arm at him.

"I- I- I'm here be- because Komui sent me!" He stuttered. My mood did a I80. My arm went back the way it was. I smiled at him. I got dressed.

"He, sorry. It's just that I'm used to having Master try to peek at me." I laughed smiled warmly at me waved a dismissive hand.

"It's okay. Lets just go." We walked in silence until got to what was Kanda's room. Apparently they need Kanda too. He came out after an incident similar to mine just instead of a chair, he threw a knife. I ducked as it went over my head. When he came out, I was smiling and the man, John Reever, as I learned was glaring, mumbling about 'crazy exorcists throwing things', and how 'I'm not payed enough for this'. Kanda looked at me in question.

"I threw a chair at him." He Hn' and walked ahead. We were silent till, we got to his office. Komui was asleep. John was about to wake him up, but I stopped him.

"I wanna do it." He hesitated but nodded. I threw a mischief filled look at Kanda, and he went rigid. I crept up to Komui and bent down next up to ear.

"Komui, Kanda is going to kiss Lenalee." Kanda paled as Komui sprung and brought out his drill.

**"KANDA, YOU #!#&%%! I WON'T LET YOU DO IT! NO WAY IN #!##!#%^&*#$!" **Reever winced as Komui chased Kanda around the office.

WHAM! A clipboard came down on both of their heads. Lenalee had just come through. She looked around. I was rolling on the floor laughing while the two boys were rubbing there heads.I calmed down. Komui went on to explain the mission to Italy where the Ghost of Mater was supposedly located. Before he could dismiss us I asked if I could talk to him, Kanda, and Lenalee. He looked at me and nodded. They hung back.

"Are there any more Exorcist in the building" I asked. I wanted to them about Ryu. It may save their life one day.

"No. Why?" He sounded unusually serious. I got up and started pacing. They waited. I took a breath.

"I'm a feral. I thought you should know in case I lose control." Lenalee and Kanda looked confused, while Komui gasped and stood in front of Lenalee. I smiled sadly at him. He knew what that was.

"How much control do you have?" He sounded strained.

"I am in complete control right now. But I would ask that you tell everyone to find a safe room if I ever lose contol." He nodded. I hesitated. There was on way to calm me down. I don't know if he will go for it though.

"There is one way that could lessen the chance of losing control and if I did this way could help cause less damage."

"And what is this way?" He asked.

"If I were to claim you as my Pack, you all would be able to stop me before I loose control. You wouldn't become ferals," I assured him seeing the question on his face. "You would be able to take more damage, and possibly a longer lifespan, and be immune to Akuma poisoning. I would be able to know if you were okay or not. I would never be able to kill you unless you do something to betray the Pack. You would be able to hear Ryu speak. Any Feral you meet will know you are in a Pack, and most will leave you alone. And to do this you'd have to meet Ryu." I finished. I saw them thinking about this. Surprisingly Kanda was the first one to agree. I looked to the other two. They nodded after a minute. I smiled. I slip into my meditation stance.

**"Ryu, we're finally getting a pack!" I shouted in joy. I felt the wave of delight hit me. We'd always wanted a pack. **I opened my eyes and they stepped back. My eyes were kinda scary not to mention my fangs.

_**"I am Ryu. Allen is still here she is letting me takeover temporarily. Do you have questions?" He asked in a deep voice.**_

__ "How would we become your Pack. What would show us as your pack?" Komui asked and the other two nodded.

_**"I would bite your wrist. It wouldn't hurt. In fact all you would feel is a surge in strength. And My scent mixed with Allen's will be so that Ferals know, and a quarter sized mark on the back of your neck." He answered.**_ They nodded and approached. Ryu took Komui wrist first to assure him it wouldn't hurt Lenalee. Ryu carefully bit him. Two pricks appeared on his wrist. Komui felt a surge of strength. His muscles hardened and felt stronger. His eyes sharpened, along with his hearing. He felt something of his connect to Allen. He felt content like he'd been missing this connection.

Kanda was next. The two holes appeared. He felt like his strength was tenfold. Same thing happened with Kanda that happened to Komui. Ryu repeated the process with Lenalee. Ryu stopped them before they could step away.

_** "Allen would never tell you this, but she has never had a family beside one man who she killed. She was experimented on when she was child till she was dumped on the side of a road left for dead. Do not tell her I told you this. She hates pity of any kind."**_

They nodded and watched as Allen came back. Allen opened her eyes and beamed at them. They felt the connection strengthen.

"Hi, How'd you like Ryu?" They just stared at her. "What?" They shook their head and left. She smelled them and smiled, happy. No need for them to know that she takes some of their pain.

***************** Kanda****************

He walked to his room get a longer lifespan? As if. The curse that made him live by a flower would always- Kanda had just entered his room. The flower was gone. It wasn't there. He was free. The first real smile he'd ever given appeared. He was free! He picked it up. His mask slid back on. There was no need to get mushy though. He dashed to Komui's room. He banged on the door. He waited a few seconds before banging again.

**********Komui**************

" What is that blasted noise?" Oh right, someones knocking or banging as it was. It better not be someone wanting my precious Lenalee hand in marriage. He picked up his drill just in case. He opened his door to Kanda holding his flowers case. He panicked a moment thinking something wrong. When Kanda held up the empty case, He nearly had a heart attack.

"Are you okay, do you feel like you're dying?" He was frantic. Then a sound froze him in his tracks. Kanda had laughed. KANDA HAD LAUGHED. Komui fainted.

***************Kanda*********

What did I do? Was the thought that ran through his head as he looked at the passed out form of his Chief. All he did was laugh. Oh He's never laughed before. Oh well. He left Komui there and began to walk away. He thought about the girl that had done what no other had done, taken him in as family, and without knowing got rid of his curse. He thought about what he felt for her, he had first been attracted to her, now he thought of her as a little sister, not that he would tell her that. Well time to get ready for the mission.

*********With Allen***********

They were boarding the boat to go to the train she hoped they would arrive soon. Ryu and Allen both wanted a battle.

**Please review. I decided that instead of Yullen it would be Laven. (Lavi and Allen) I changed it to where a Bookman can have a wife if he so chooses, but I wont tell you if he chooses. Oh and it's not having graphic sex. Just a few kisses here and there some lovey dovey words, and the words I Love You, but no sex.**


End file.
